evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Opening to The Incredibles 2004 Theatre (Carmike Cinemas)
This is a opening previews to the 2004 animated movie, "The Incredibles" at Carmike Cinemas in November of 2004. # Carmike Cinemas Exit Sign notice # Fandango commercial # Moviefone.Com commercial # The Polar Express Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment, Golden Mean Productions, Playtone, and Imagemovers) # The SpongeBob SquarPants Movie Trailer (from Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies and United Plankton Productions) # National Treasure Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) # Christmas with the Kranks Trailer (from Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) # Closer Trailer (from Columbia Pictures) # Blade: Trinity Trailer (from New Line Cinema and Marvel) # Ocean's Twelve Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) # The Phantom of the Opera Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures) # Kung Fu Hustle Trailer (from Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Classics) # Million Dollar Baby Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures and Lakeshore Entertainment) # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Trailer (from Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Amblin Entertainment, and Scott Rudin Productions) # Flight of the Phoenix Trailer (from 20th Century Fox) # Meet the Fockers Trailer (from Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) # The Aviator Trailer (from Miramax Films and Warner Bros. Pictures) # Zina and the Vivid Crew Trailer (from Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation) # Fat Albert Trailer (from 20th Century Fox and Davis Entertainment) # Coach Carter Trailer (from Paramount Pictures and MTV Films) # Racing Stripes Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Alcon Entertainment) # Elektra Trailer (from 20th Century Fox and Marvel) # Are We There Yet Trailer (from Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) # Alone in the Dark Trailer (from Lionsgate) # Hitch Trailer (from Columbia Pictures and Overbrook Entertainment) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and DisneyToon Studios) # Because of Winn-Dixie Trailer (from 20th Century Fox and Walden Media) # Son of the Mask Trailer (from New Line Cinema) # Tj's World: The Movie Trailer (from Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Tjsworld2011 Pictures) # Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama Teaser Trailer (from 20th Century Fox, 20th Century Fox Animation, Clay Productions, Rough Draft Feature Animation, CGI Entertainment, and Reel FX Creative Studios) # Robots Teaser Trailer (from 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) # Star Wars Episode III: Revege of the Sith Teaser Trailer (from 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm) # Madagascar Teaser Trailer (from DreamWorks Pictures, Pacific Data Images, and DreamWorks Animation) # Mr. and Mrs. Smith Teaser Trailer (from 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises) # The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lava Girl Teaser Trailer (from Miramax Films, Dimension Films, Columbia Pictures and Troublemaker Studios) # Bewitched Teaser Trailer (from Columbia Pictures) # War of the Worlds Teaser Trailer (from Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Cruise/Wagner Productions and Amblin Entertainment) # M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Teaser Trailer (from Universal Pictures and Universal Feature Animation) # The Proud Family Movie Teaser Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Jambalaya Studio) # Corpse Bride Teaser Trailer (from Warner Bros. Pictures, Laika Entertainment, and Tim Burton Productions) # The Pacifier Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) # Ice Princess Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures) # The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Teaser Trailer (from Touchstone Pictures) # Howl's Moving Castle Teaser Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Studio Ghibli) # Herbie: Fully Loaded Teaser Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures) # Valiant Teaser Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Vanguard Animation) # Wondercolts Teaser Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios) # Chicken Little Teaser Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Feature Animation) # Cars Teaser Trailer (from Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios) # Carmike Cinemas "Carmike Across America" (2002-2005) Policy Trailer # M&M's Commercial - Rhymes # DTS logo - Piano Landscape # THX logo - Tex # "Boundin" short film # Walt Disney Pictures logo (Pixar variant) # Pixar Animation Studios logo # Start of film Category:EvanRocks Wiki